Server computing devices, which are commonly referred to as servers, are computing devices accessible over a network, and that can store large amounts of data accessed by many users and/or perform processing for many users. For example, a web server is a server computing device that is typically connected to the Internet to host one or more web sites for users across the globe to access. As such, but for maintenance, server computing devices are generally on all the time, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Server computing devices therefore differ from personal computing devices, like desktop and laptop computers, which are typically used by individual users, and which are often turned off.